Joanna Withrome
{Copyedit}} | title = Chief of Engineering | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | mother = Francesca Baldwin | father = John H. Withrome | siblings = William, Peter | image2 = joanna.jpeg | caption2 = Service photo }} Joanna Withrome was the Chief of Engineering of the since 2378. ( ) Early years Joanna Withrome was born in Shanghai, Earth. Both of her parents were British biological scientist. They were in Asia to observe the almost extinct Panda Bears. Her parents would take her with them on their expeditions to the mountains to see the Pandas. When Joanna said that she wanted to join Starfleet and see the universe it made her parents angry. They said that she and her brothers had been raised away from San Francisco for a reason. They wanted to their children to stay on Earth, where they said the real discovers were made. But Joanna had a different idea in what was a real discovery, so she went to Starfleet Academy. Academy years (2367-2370) During years as a student at Starfleet Academy her parents and her eventually made up thanks to the efforts of her brothers, William and Peter. Joanna excelled in her engineering classes, with her friend Carmen Gomez. She was very pleased when both her parents attended her graduation and showed true pride. Early career Joanna’s first assignment was a four year tour of duty as a member of the engineering team at Deep Space Six. After her four year tour of duty was up she was promoted to lieutenant and assigned to the , where she was a transporter operator for one year. Then she was reassigned to Warp Core duty, eventually making her way up to a supervisor position. During an overhaul of the ''Patrick'' at Earth Spacdock, Joanna met Commander Benjamin Kelsoe, the current assistant to the Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet. Kelsoe was doing a inspection of the and asked the Chief of Engineering for a tour of Engineering, but he was busy and assigned Joanna to give Kelsoe the tour. This was how Kelsoe met Joanna. USS Pioneer assignment When Kelsoe was given a command of his own, he offered Joanna the Chief of Engineering position aboard his ship, the . And with the position came a promotion to Lieutenant Commander. Joanna was quick to accept. She saw this as her opportunity to move ahead, and she was right. ("The So'ja Incident") Starfleet service record * Starfleet Academy (2367-2370) - Rank: Cadet * Deep Space Six (2370-2374) - Rank: Ensign - Post: Engineering technician * (2374-2378) - Rank: Lieutenant - Post: Engineering technician/Warp core supervisor * (2378- ) - Rank: Lieutenant Commander - Post: Chief of Engineering Honors Cochrane Medal of Excellence, Citation of Honor, Extended Service Citation, Dominion War Service Medal, 6 Commendations. Personal life Romances During her days at the Academy and service aboard the USS Patrick, Joanna had an on-off again relationship with Lieutenant Gary McPherson. It was a relationship that Joanna has never really recovered from. Adding to her confused feelings, there is a small bit of sexual tension between her and Captain Benjamin Kelsoe, which is a relationship neither will explore because of regulations, though Commander Connor Burt often tried to hook them up, so to speak. Withrome, Joanna Withrome, Joanna Withrome, Joanna Withrome, Joanna